


Special Delivery

by JKblue



Series: Kurama and Shukaku try to fix it [34]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Fix-It of Sorts, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKblue/pseuds/JKblue
Summary: Shukaku has something he'd like to drop off in Suna.





	Special Delivery

Special Delivery 

Rasa looks up from his paperwork as a messenger ninja lands in his office.

“Kazakage-sama, there are five adults and an unknown child approaching the gates.” The man says and Rasa glares at him, because you do not need to call the Kazakage for every new person coming to Suna. There are protocols for this.

And then the man continues,

“One of which looks to be Sasori of the red sand.” Ok that gets Rasa’s attention. Is the traitor coming to attack Suna? Or to turn himself in? Who are his companions? His allies here to help him or his enemies here to turn him over?

“Two others appear to be Tsunade the Slug Princess and Orochimaru the Snake Summoner.”

Wait… What??? Konoha is bringing Sasori back? Or are they Allies with the puppeteer? Are they here to Attack? The ink on the peace treaty has barely dried!

“The last two adults are the Uzumaki Brothers.”

…..Rasa’s brain storms come to a complete and utter halt.

“…Don’t you mean that it _appears _to be the Uzumaki Brother?” he asks the messenger.

“No Sir, It’s definitely them. You can hear them yelling at each other from the gate.” The messenger confirms and Rasa can feel his stomach drop at the idea of those two men back in his village. For crying out loud the glitter is still EVERYWHERE!!! And he doesn’t even want to think about that statue that’s slowly but surely becoming a tourist attraction.

With a deep breath Rasa bucks up his courage and says firmly,

“I’ll meet them at the gate.”

“Shall I inform your wife that Shukaku-sama is back?” he the messenger asks as Rasa rises from his desk.

“Yes…and tell her to bring the kids to meet us.” He answers because Rasa is a cold hearted man willing to sacrifice his own family to protect Suna.

Now he has to find out what these brothers want and how to keep their chaos to a minimum.

But Why are the brothers with Sasori of the red sand and two of the sanin? Are they all traveling together? Did Sasori hear of the brothers abilities and turn them into puppets? No wait that wouldn’t make since, the messenger said they could hear them yelling form the gate, puppets don’t yell.

What if they decide to attack Suna again? (please no more glitter bombs Rasa is still finding the stuff all in his robs) What if that was jus--

WHAT THE HECK IS THAT UGLY MONSTOSITY??!! AND WHY IN THE SANDS HOLY GRAINS IS SASORI WEARING IT??!!

Rasa stands frozen to the spot as he looks at one of Suna’s highest S-rank missing nin’s wearing a frilly, lacy, ruffled …..Monstrosity.

The missing nin looks like he has been turned into a little girls dress up doll and Rasa isn’t sure he can keep the horror of that thought off his face as he continues to stare at the gate.

Sasori must feel eyes on him because the missing nin turns his direction and meets Rasa’s gaze.

The look in his eyes practically begging him for help.

Jokes on him though cause Rasa can’t even help himself when it comes to the two brothers, and whatever chaos they bring with them. Wait is that snakes in the Sanin’s hair?

Just then Karura glides past him with Kankuro and Tamari in hand.

“Shukaku, Kurama, What brings you two back to Suna?” she asks braking through their argument as if it doesn’t exist, paying only glancing attention to the S-Rank missing nin and the equally S-rank Sanin.

“We brought you a present!” Shukaku shouts excitedly pushing the bound and frill covered missing nin toward her as he picks up Tamari into his arms.

“No we did NOT!” Kurama disagrees yanking the missing nin around by the giant bow attached to the back.

“Yes we did! He needs to pay for what he did and he can’t do that in Konoha!” Shukaku argues back.

“That’s why we put him in the stupid dress to begin with!” Kurama yells, yanking the dress again for emphasis. That’s when Sasori turns his pleading look onto Karura and mutters something Rasa can’t hear. (He could if he got closer but right now this is as close to the madness as he’s willing to get. Besides his wife can obviously hand it.)

The sharp smile that crosses Karura’s face has him remembering the start of the war, and the first time he meet her covered in her enemy’s blood. He’d almost forgotten she was an A-rank Konochi before they married…Almost.

Three hours later Sasori has been given one of the most complicated seals Rasa has ever seen, courteous of Kurama, who is still grumbling about letting his sacrifice get away. Then shipped off to the Playhouse where Chiyo will now be in charge of him. Who decided that he has no idea but at least one of the problems is now taken care of.

Karura has announced her pregnancy to the brothers, causing Shukaku to ask a dozen question. (And really how did this man not know about procreation?) Then she received a check-up by a very weary Tsunade Senju at the insistence of a very maniac Shukaku Uzumaki.

Now The brothers and The Sanin have been sent out into his village and Rasa is sitting at his desk trying his hardest not to have a panic attack.

There’s no telling what else those beast will do to his poor innocent village.

**Author's Note:**

> First off I am so so so so sooooo sorry for the long wait, I didn't mean to leave it for so long.  
Second Thank you all so much for your patience and you kind comments.  
Third thank you to 'BlackGryphon101' who inspired this chapter
> 
> And yes Sasori told Karura he'd do anything not to be sent to Konoha lol


End file.
